Mio and Azusa's Valentine Trouble
by Windrises
Summary: Mio and Azusa are the best of friends, but things get awkward and chaotic for them, thanks to Valentine's Day.


Note: K-On! is an anime show that was done by the studio Kyoto Animation and is based on a manga by Kakifly.

Valentine's Day was coming up and the K-On! girls were aware of this. Mio, Ritsu, Yui, Azusa, and Tsumugi saw a lot of their fellow students and family members preparing for the upcoming day. The five girls didn't know what their Valentine's Day plans would be, because none of them had a date.

Mio and Azusa had bonded a lot in recent months. They would often spend time and hangout, without their other three friends. They had become the best of friends. Of course, Mio and Azusa's were very supportive of this. Just kidding. They often acted jealous and made Mio and Azusa feel bad for not inviting them everywhere they went. In other words, they had some maturing to do.

One day, the five girls were in band practice. Mio and Azusa were the most dedicated and passionate about the band, so they wanted to get to work. However, the other three members wanted to relax and goof off. They sipped on Tsumugi's tea and chatted it up. Mio and Azusa sighed, because they didn't like how much time their friends wasted. Mio asked, "Shouldn't we get down to business?"

Ritsu said, "Indeed we should. Lets talk about our Valentine's Day plans."

Mio sighed and replied, "That's not what I meant. The business that I was talking about is our band practice. Don't you guys care about?" Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi shrugged their shoulders.

Ritsu said, "So, have any of us made Valentine's Day plans?"

Tsumugi replied, "I have. I'm going to be spending Valentine's Day on my family's ship, while sipping on the finest of tea and being charmed by the most expensive piano players."

Mio responded, "Wowsers, that sounds quite fancy."

Azusa replied, "I wish that I could afford stuff like that. I've been wanting a new guitar."

Tsumugi said, "Ah, having a rich family is so nice." Ritsu and Yui were jealous, so they shook their fists at her.

Ritsu replied, "I have Valentine's Day plans too."

Tsumugi responded, "I'm surprised to hear that." Ritsu angrily growled. Tsumugi nervously said, "I didn't mean to offend you. You just seem liked the type of person that wouldn't get a date, because you're a chaotic band leader."

Ritsu punched Tsumugi to the ground. Mio and Azusa helped Tsumugi get up, while Ritsu said, "I got a great date. He's a super cool guitar player."

Azusa asked, "What's his name?"

Ritsu said, "I'm not sure."

Yui said, "I'm dateless."

Ritsu replied, "Sounds about right."

Mio looked over at Ritsu and said, "You should be a little nicer."

Ritsu pointed to Mio and replied, "And you should be a little less secretive."

Mio asked, "What do you mean?"

Ritsu said, "I notice that you've been avoiding discussing your Valentine's Day plans. Care to share them?"

Mio looked over at Azusa, before looking back at Ritsu and replied, "I don't really have any Valentine's Day plans."

Yui looked at Azusa and asked, "Do you have anything planned?"

Azusa nervously said, "Same answer as Mio."

Tsumugi asked, "Same answer? Sounds suspicious."

After the band practice antics were over, Mio and Azusa walked outside. Azusa didn't really like walking alone, so Mio often kept her company on walks. Mio said, "Ritsu sure was being nosy."

Azusa replied, "That's typical for her."

Mio said, "If any of us had a date, Ritsu would tease us forever. Thank goodness that we're all single."

Azusa took a long a long pause before saying, "Since we're free from the others, maybe we can talk about Valentine's Day."

Mio asked, "Do you have anything in mind?"

Azusa asked, "Would it be weird for best friends to give each other a special Valentine?"

Mio said, "I don't think so. Valentine's Day is often considered a day for romantic love, but I think that it's more than that. It's about al kinds of love, including the love between best friends."

Azusa smiled and replied, "Then you might get a Valentine's Day surprise from me."

Mio responded, "Sounds nice."

A few minutes later, Mio and Azusa finished walking to Azusa's house. Mio said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great evening."

Azusa replied, "Okay Mio. I love you." Mio had a confused look on her face. Azusa nervously said, "As a friend."

Mio replied, "I understand. I love you too." Mio and Azusa both felt embarrassed. It felt weird saying they love each other. Friends saying they love each other isn't really an uncommon thing, but Mio and Azusa only used that term for each other. They didn't use it on the other three members of the band. Mio and Azusa's friendship was starting to feel like something else, but they tried to shake those feelings off and ignore them.

A week later, it was Valentine's Day. Tsumugi took the day off, so that she could have her relaxing Valentine's Day adventure. Mio walked up to her locker and saw that there was a basket of valentines inside. There was a note attached to the basket. It read, "Dear Mio, one valentine wasn't enough to express how much you mean to me, so I gave you twenty four. Love, Azusa." Mio smiled and blushed. She read and enjoyed every single valentine.

Meanwhile, Azusa opened her locker and saw there was a new guitar inside. She was very surprised to receive such a nice gift. There was a note from Mio. It read, "Happy Valentine's Day. Love, Mio." She felt guilty that Mio had gotten her such a expensive gift. She felt like she didn't deserve it, but she was incredibly thankful for Mio's generosity. She wanted to thank Mio right away, but she had to get to class.

A few hours later, it was lunch time. Azusa sat down, next to Mio. Mio said, "Hi Azusa-chan. What's up?"

Azusa replied, "Mio-chan, your Valentine's Day present was too good. I don't deserve it."

Mio lifted up Azusa's chin and responded, "Azusa, the bond we have is priceless. Because of that, there's no gift that's too expensive, if it's a gift that makes you happy." Azusa got caught up in the moment and kissed Mio. Mio said, "Azusa, why did you do that?"

Azusa nervously replied, "I'm sorry. My brain wasn't thinking when I did that."

Mio said, "You don't need to be sorry. It was a little awkward, but nothing too bad."

Azusa replied, "Ritsu is going make fun of us forever, because of this."

Mio looked around the room. Nobody was looking at Mio and Azusa, so she assumed that nobody saw the kiss. She said, "I don't think anybody knows about this. How about we keep it a secret?"

Azusa replied, "Sounds good."

After school, Mio and Azusa walked to the band practice room, but Ritsu came by and informed them that there wouldn't be band practice. Since Tsumugi was gone and because of the holiday, Ritsu figured that there shouldn't be band practice.

Mio and Azusa walked out of the school. Mio asked, "What should we do?"

Azusa said, "Well, I could play my new guitar. Wanna come to my house and watch me practice?"

Mio politely replied, "Sure."

Mio and Azusa walked to Azusa's house. Azusa used a key to open the door and the two girls walked inside. They went into Azusa's room. Azusa gently pulled the guitar out of her backpack. She said, "Since this is my first time using this guitar, I might not sound that good."

Mio replied, "It's okay. Just give it a shot. If your guitar skills, sound a little off I won't make fun of you."

Azusa smiled. Mio felt like the only friend she could trust. She started playing the guitar. She struggled to get things going, but after ten minutes of slip-ups, she started playing the guitar. Mio enjoyed the sound of it, because it had a soothing, relaxed sounding tone. Azusa asked, "Did I do an okay job?"

Mio said, "It sounded wonderful. You've become quite the guitar player."

Azusa replied, "I owe that to you. You've helped me so much. Thank you for watching me play."

Mio responded, "No problem."

Azusa's parents opened the door, with a plate and two glasses. Azusa asked, "What's going on?"

Azusa's mom said, "Because of the holiday, I baked you and your friend some valentine's cookies."

Azusa's dad jokingly replied, "And I had the super hard job of pouring you a glass of milk."

Mio said, "Thank you."

Azusa's parents noticed the new guitar, so Azusa told them that Mio got it for her. Azusa's mom looked at Azusa while saying, "It seems like you picked a very generous person to spend Valentine's Day with." The parents walked out.

Mio and Azusa ate the cookies and drank the milk, while chatting and complimenting each other. Mio said, "I had a really nice Valentine's Day, thanks to you."

Azusa replied, "I feel the same way."

Mio said, "I better get going."

Azusa replied, "Okay. Um, are you mad about the kiss?"

Mio said, "No, it's okay. Since nobody else knows about it, it shouldn't be a problem."

Azusa replied, "Good evening. I love you."

Mio responded, "I love you too." She hugged Azusa and started heading home.

The next day, Mio and Azusa went to band practice. Ritsu said, "Greetings lovebirds."

Mio said, "Excuse me?"

Ritsu replied, "Yui saw Azusa kissing Mio at yesterday's lunch class." Mio and Azusa blushed with embarrassment.

Tsumugi said, "It's too bad I missed that. That sounds adorable."

Mio nervously replied, "Don't get any ideas."

Azusa nervously sweated while saying, "It was my fault. It was an accident."

Yui replied, "It looked to sweet to be an accident."

Mio said, "Azusa and I are just close friends. Can't we just forget about this nonsense?"

Ritsu thought about it and replied, "If Mio kisses Azusa, then you two will be even and we can forget about the whole thing."

Mio looked over at Azusa and kissed her on the cheek. Tsumugi said, "Ripoff, it has to be on the lips."

Mio replied, "I'm not going to do that."

Yui asked, "Why not?"

Mio blushed and said, "It's embarrassing."

Ritsu asked, "Why can't you two admit that you're more than friends?"

Azusa said, "Because it's not true." Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi rolled their eyes.

Mio and Azusa looked at each other. At this point, it was hard to deny that they were just friends. Mio kissed Azusa and said, "I don't care if our friends make fun of me, because I am in love with you."

Azusa replied, "I think that I'm in love with you too." Mio and Azusa hugged. Although they enjoyed Valentine's Day, everyday they spent together already felt like a celebration of the close bond they have with each other.


End file.
